Toy guns (or so-called BB guns) are very popular nowadays. A typical toy gun comprises a trigger, a bullet loading device with bullets (e.g., plastic pellets) in a ready to shoot position, and a firing mechanism. A shooter may press back the trigger to activate the firing mechanism to eject the bullet out of a barrel.
However, one drawback of the typical toy gun is that there is no generation of recoil. Thus, a shooter may be not satisfied with it.
Therefore, there is a need for a device which can simulate recoil by driving a spring biased weight in a gunstock backward to transfer momentum from projectiles that leave the barrel when the toy gun is discharged.
In a known prior art toy gun, there is provided with a backward momentum transferring mechanism for simulating recoil. The conventional backward momentum transferring mechanism mainly includes a housing, a speed reduction gear, a trigger, a forward bullet loading unit, a piston, and a piston spring. The speed reduction gear is operatively connected to a motor in a pistol grip. The piston is moveably disposed in a fixed cylinder, and piston is biased the piston spring. The trigger is exposed and can be used to activate the motor for firing when it is pressed backed by the finger. A barrel extends forwardly of the housing. A connection rod is firmly connected between the piston and a weight which is arranged in a gunstock of the housing.
It is noted that the conventional structure of the backward momentum transferring mechanism exists a number of disadvantages. For example, because the connection rod between the piston and the weight is firmly connected, the speed reduction gear and the piston are often damaged when the weight and the piston are not in cooperation in reciprocal motion. Also, the conventional backward momentum transferring mechanism can not generate clear metal sound.
Further, the conventional backward momentum transferring mechanism is provided with a stop plate in the housing in order to stop the weight each time the weight is in a forward movement. As result, the components of the top gun are often damaged. In addition, the stop plate limits the travel stroke of the weight.